Blood And An Angel, A Rose & Emmett Fanfic
by DannielleCL
Summary: Rosalie is a new born vampire who is struggling to get hold of her new life. Then, on a walk in the woods she smells something horribly familiar and goes to investigate... Rose & Emmett - Up until their first wedding, Rated T just incase.
1. 1 Condemned to a wretched life

Rosalie

1. Condemned to a wretched life

I waited impatiently, my jet black eyes glued to his perfect, child-like face. His dark curls were still covered in a mixture of blood and sweat and his tantalizing aroma still ceased to leave me be. It played with my nostrils, daring me just to get and inch closer and then sink my teeth gently into his flawless neck. _Ahhh the warm, mouth watering sensation as it slowly trickled down my throat… NO!_ He was still grimacing in pain but his sharp screams had subsided as soon as they had begun. It would surly be over soon. He arched his back again as more pain surged through him, igniting every fibre of his being as the fire shot closer and closer towards his heart.

I watched as he relaxed again. My aching to help him through this pain was battling ferociously with my ache to kill him, but I knew that I could not succeed in either of them anyway. Then his eyes fluttered open, the deep pools of blue searched frantically around the room until they found my face. I almost smiled at him and I found myself taking one of his hands in my own as he took another sharp breath. He shuddered as another wave of pain surged over him. This was taking longer than my own transformation I was sure. His heart was still beating normally, _dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum_, and the waves of pain were more spread out than mine had been when I was close to the end. It had been just one day, maybe Carlisle was right in saying that it took longer than that.

Sure enough, two days later I was still sat at his side. I had not moved a muscle, and in truth Esme was starting to get a little worried. I assured her that everything was fine, but I didn't dare tell her that there was something odd that held me glued to my seat next to him, part of the reason was probably that I didn't know the answer to that myself. I studied him just as Carlisle did, watching his breathing, his heart rate and then finally I heard it stutter and falter. He gripped my hand even tighter, actually managing to inflict some pain… and then it stopped all together.

I was surprised to find that I felt my own heart sink when I heard his stop. I already missed the sound dearly and felt greatly ashamed of myself, as if I had snatched his glorious, carefree, human life away just in attempt to my own painful life a little less so. How selfish was I! I had cursed this poor man to live just like the rest of us! How selfish and heartless was I! Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and a whisper in my ear "Please don't think that of yourself Rosalie, I believe as well as Carlisle that you did the right thing," Edward said softly "Yes, you can be a little stupid and shallow but you do some great things as well." I thought about this for a moment, was that supposed to be comforting? Edward and I had never really seen eye to eye. He had irritated me since the first time I heard him speak and the feeling was mutual, so as you can imagine, I was surprised to find that this helped a little. "Thanks Edward." I muttered. He nodded and then looked towards the young man on the bed. To my utter delight he was waking up.

At that precise moment, Carlisle and Esme rushed into the room and the man's eyes snapped open. He looked around him, now managing to have a good look at the four abnormally pale faces that surrounded him. He looked first at Carlisle's calm face (who was helping him into a sitting position) then at Esme's sweet face and pleasant smile, then Edwards rather concerned expression and then finally at me. He watched me for a time, as I watched him. "Your name?" Carlisle asked. The young man did not take his eyes off me as he answered Carlisle's question. "The name is Emmett sir" he said politely, his strong country accent was as clear as a bell in his low voice. He must have been from somewhere down south. This made me wander exactly how far away from the house I had strayed when I had found him. Finally he looked away as Carlisle introduced the rest of the family one by one, but he was still unable to stop himself from stealing a glance at me every now and then and every time our eyes met, I couldn't help but think of how his innocent features and dimpled smile reminded me of my old friends son, Vera's little Henry. This bought a new ache, so I dismissed the thought as fast as I could.

Carlisle then took some time to explain to Emmett what he was and we were all prepared for the worst … but no one was as worried as me. I had condemned him to this rotten life, and in doing so, I had to take my much deserved punishment. He shocked us all as he seemed to take to being a blood drinker very well. A little too well maybe. However, when the rest of the family was out of ear shot, Carlisle took me to the side and warned me that it was early days and he could quite as easily change his mind once he realises what being a monster really meant. I had to admit, I loved the way Carlisle already counted him as a member of the family, and for some unfathomable reason the thought of this produced a wide grin that spread across my face_. I quickly noted while glancing at my reflection in the glass window that the look suited me and this pleased me even more._


	2. 2 The Angel & I

Emmett

2. The Angel & I

My angel still seemed so distant; she always looked at me, but never seemed to come too close. It was almost as I reminded her of something that she was desperate to forget. This confused me. She was the one who saved me and in doing so, delivered me to such a lovely environment with welcoming people who already loved me as a son and a brother. I was so desperate to thank her, if only I could get closer.

My new family was so much more than I could have dreamed. I knew both Carlisle and Esme prized Edward more, but I didn't mind. It was understandable as he was Carlisle's first ever successful change and Esme's first ever son. I knew most of the family history as Edward had told me his, when giving a detailed explanation of vampirism and Carlisle had told me both of his and Esme's stories, when he showed me the numerous paintings on the wall in his office. There was still only one story left to uncover… my Angels, Rosalie.

I walked across the wide, white room where she sat, engulfed in the book _Pride and Prejudice_. I had heard of that story, pretty depressing apparently, though it was a shame that I had never read it, otherwise I could have possibly been able to strike up a short conversation with the blonde haired beauty. She looked up as she heard me pass and I stopped for a short moment as our eyes locked, before she returned back to her book. _Shame. That could have been a nice conversation. Maybe I would be able to find out more about her…_

I thought about that for a moment before asking "Rosalie," She looked up almost stunned. She composed herself quickly and nodded, watching me. "Would you give me the honour of going for a walk with me?" I asked. She simply stared for a moment, thinking this through before answering in her bell like voice "I suppose," she said seeming a little reluctant "But," she hesitated, "Would you know where your going, I mean it's a big forest and it took me at least a year to figure out where anything was?" It was my turn to stop and think. She was right. I smirked and shook my head honestly, "Then it will be you leading the way if you don't mind."

There was a moments silence before the most beautiful sound I had ever heard broke into it. Her laughter was pure beauty itself. It fluttered in through my ears and made my head twirl. _Wow._When I finally managed to speak, I was still mesmerised as the sound that still rung in my new, highly sensitive ears. "What?" I finally managed. She simply replied by smiling slightly at me before she left the room to get changed for our walk.

"Esme; Rosalie and Emmett are taking a walk together I believe." Edward said entering the kitchen where my new mother sat focusing hard, trying to remember as many recipes for human food as she could. Not that she needed to, after all none of us ate. She nodded slowly before answering "I presume Rose has made sure there are no humans around that could pose as a possible threat, after all, the boy is still a newborn, maybe he should stay home for a little while longer." I scowled, what did she take me for? I had slipped up just once and I was not prepared to do it again! Did she not trust me? Carlisle did! I felt anger boil in the pit of my stomach and soon my teeth were bared and I felt a quiet, low snarl creep through my lips. Suddenly, I felt a firm, white hand grip my shoulder and I whirled around to see Edward stood next to me, glaring. "She was only looking out for you, worried." He growled.

I leaned back against the wall, resting my head against the cool stone and closed my eyes. I eventually calmed down and saw reason. "You're right." I admitted, nodding. I felt a small lump swell in the bottom of my throat, I was so ashamed. Who could possibly get upset at Esme, a person so sweet and well mannered as her? Edward calmed down too. He smiled a half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and said "Don't worry, the mood swings come with being a newborn, it will stop soon. Maybe a good refreshing walk will help, but I can't promise that Rose will cheer you up, if anything, she'll do the complete opposite." I frowned, what could he mean by that exactly? I decided not to think much more of it though, as I heard a pair of light, delicate feet on the stairs.

"I've had a quick scan of the woods, nothing there other than a couple of deer and elk." Rosalie said, swerving past me into the kitchen. Esme nodded and replied "Good, I'm proud of you, enjoy yourselves and be back soon." She came from the kitchen and smiled at me as I waited for Rosalie around the corner. I couldn't help but notice Edward wink at Rose as we walked out of the door and decided to ask her about it once we were on our way.

The gorgeous green forest that surrounded us was amazing. My enhanced senses made everything ten times clearer and better. Not that I had ever paid much attention to scenery before (as a human), I had never really felt great need to. I was extremely tall, 6'5" to be exact, but still the trees towered so high above my head, blocking out most of the light. The golden rays that did manage to get through the thick canopy created occasional spotlights that made Rosalie and I sparkle like a mixture of diamonds and crystal. Technically we weren't supposed to be out in the sun for this very reason; however, since there was no humans around I had been told that it didn't really matter.

I glanced at Rosalie and found that she too was watching the sun's attempt to break through the trees. "Rosalie, what was the reason behind Edward's actions before we left the house?"


	3. 3 Hunting

Rosalie

3. Hunting

I glanced at him quickly and then fixed my eyes on the crowd of leaves above me. This was a question I was not prepared to answer. Not because I did not want to, it was purely because I did not know the answer. I had no idea why Edward had winked at me. I was well aware that it meant he knew something that I didn't, and I could not stand not knowing! Why did he pester me so? I badly wanted to find out why he winked at me, what he meant by it. I also (for some peculiar reason) wanted to lift my head up and look at Emmett to see if I could work out what he made of my silence in response to his question. "Rosalie?" He prompted. I replied truthfully, knowing not what else I could say. "I honestly have no idea." I said simply. I knew that he understood that I was telling the truth and we shared no more words on the subject.

Now I decided it was my turn to ask questions, there were so many things that I was desperate to ask him, but I had not convinced myself that he would forgive me for what I had done to him. It was for this reason that I had been avoiding his company ever since he joined our family. This was the perfect opportunity though and I was not prepared to miss it. "Why were you fighting a bear Emmett?" I asked. He chuckled before answering, his golden eyes glistening brightly. "I could've handled it!" He said defensively, making me grin. I raised my eyebrow and demanded the truth. "Okay, I was a little stupid," He admitted "I thought for some strange reason that I would be...stronger than the bear." We both erupted into fits of laughter and I listened as, strangely enough, my bell like giggle seemed to mix perfectly with his booming laughter.

"Well," I began as our laughter died out "I bet you could take one down now." To tell the truth, I'd just smelt one about a mile away and I was eager to see how he handled it. He grinned as he had smelt it too. I saw a small bit of fear in his eyes but it was clouded by the utter excitement of a possible fight. This made me smile.

Emmett grinned in anticipation as we began running towards the smell. "Race you!" He shouted above the wind that whistled in our ears. Without agreeing, I speeded up as did he and before long, he was shooting off ahead of me. "That is unfair!" I called after him. It was a well known fact that newborns where naturally faster and not to mention stronger than other vampires for a brief time. Emmett heard me, but he didn't stop, he just turned around to me for a moment, a huge smile spread across his face, before he disappeared ahead. He was so funny! I loved him! Then I froze...and mentally rearranged those thoughts. He was funny and... _I loved him?_ Suddenly those words made more sense to me than anything else, ever! Sudden realisation washed over me and everything clicked. I no longer had to ask Edward why he winked at me, I knew! He Knew! He knew before even I knew myself!

"Rosalie?" Emmett's voice broke into my thoughts. _Oh no...Emmett! What should I say? _He looked at me with a worried expression. "You're okay right?" he asked. I nodded frantically and I remembered what we were laughing about before, I remembered him wanting to hunt that bear. Oh. I didn't want to ruin that for him. I forced myself to push those thoughts aside and carry on as normal, at least until I got home. I couldn't talk to anyone though. What would they think? No. I had to keep it to myself. That was possible. I hoped. "Come on." I finally managed. I spread a fake smile across my face, praying that he would fall for it. Luck was with me, he turned around and began running towards the scent of the bear again and this time I followed without stopping. I focused on the scent and let nothing else distract me.

I arrived at the scene sometime after Emmett had and he had already launched himself on the poor beast and was in the middle of wrestling it to the ground. And soon, as I watched, I felt all my worries float away and I found myself leaning against a tree, laughing so hard that I was clutching my stomach as if it was going to fall apart. I watched as the bear squirmed helplessly, growing weaker and weaker. Finally, Emmett laid the bear to rest, not so much in peace though. He sunk his teeth quickly into its fury neck and with a quick jerk of his head; half of the bear was sent rolling towards my feet. "I have bear head on my shoe." I said, disgusted.

"Woah!" he shouted.

"That's a pretty poor excuse for a shirt."I said, kicking the furry head away from me. He smiled and I was sure that my heart would have skipped a beat if it could beat at all. His original white shirt was now a dark ruby red colour and had been shredded so much that it was virtually none existent. We both started laughing again and before I knew it, we had both sunk to the floor and were rolling around, giggling amongst the flowers.


	4. 4 My Angel & I

Emmett

4. _My_ Angel and I

My thirst was almost quenched and the constant aching of my throat that came with being a newborn no longer bothered me as much. I was sat, with the most beautiful woman in the world. Life was treating me well. _Ahhhh._ But, something was still troubling Rosalie, and this troubled me. "I demand you tell me what is bothering you." I said. She scowled, she hadn't got the joke. "You demand?" she asked. I shook my head and frowned. "No, it was a joke". I admitted. "Wasn't very good was it?" To my delight she almost smiled at me. After a long pause, she finally spoke. "What is troubling me is you," I cocked my head to the side. What had I done? I had treated her with kindness I was sure. We had laughed and she had enjoyed herself up to now. "How can you look into my eyes and smile and laugh with me after what I've done to you?" This just confused me even more. _What she'd done to me?_ I didn't know that she'd done anything to me. "I cursed you with being one of us." she gestured to our chalky white, sparkling skin. "Oh." I sighed.

She watched me out of the corner of her eye as I organised my words as not to be offensive. "I...don't think that I am cursed. I like what you've done to me. You have given me a family that is too good for words. In truth, I believe that choosing to fight that bear was the best decision of my life." I could only tell her the truth and that was it. I did feel that way. I loved how I was possibly the strongest creature on the planet. I loved how I had such a close family. I wouldn't swap this life for anything. Ever. I extended my hand and took hers in mine. "I promise," I whispered, "I never disliked you for giving me this way of life and I never will." She stared deep into my eyes before she nodded and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She snuggled against my chest and I began twisting my fingers through her golden locks. I grinned _"Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."_

I quite honestly didn't know what I was thinking, or doing. The scent of her hair filled my nostrils and I just let it guide me. I kissed her forehead and she looked up at me smiling. "What are you doing?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I have no idea;" I said "Do you mind?" She shook her head.

"No please go one." And so I did.

"I love you." I told her. I knew that now, and nothing could stop me, but I sucked my breath in, awaiting her response. Nothing could have prepared me for what she said next though.

"I love you too, and I always have". Relief washed over me, and I realised that I could sit here forever, playing with her hair and loosing myself in her intoxicating sent. She wasn't just an angel, she was _my _angel and _I couldn't miss a second of that angels face._


	5. 5 Crimson Eyes

Rosalie

5. Crimson eyes

Emmett and I spent many days like this in our forest and barely any at home with our family. As selfish as that sounded, we weren't ready to reveal our relationship to them, afraid of what they would think. It had to be a secret until we were ready. The only family member who knew was Edward. But that was un-avoidable. Living with a mind-reader had its problems but Edward knew that it was not his duty to spill the news. As annoying as he was, I had to admit, sometimes I didn't give him the credit that he deserved.

The sky was dull and boring, the day was overcast. "Lighten up Rose, please?" Em said, placing his arm gently around my shoulders. Emmett was always happy and that appealed to me, unfortunately it was something I lacked and something that he had a little too much of. _I suppose we complete each other._ I smiled at this thought. "I'm sorry." I said and he nodded his head slowly. _Always so forgiving._

Then I suddenly froze. That familiar smell that made me feel like someone was scraping the back of my throat with a razor sailed into nose. I felt the extra venom flow through my mouth. I could resist the scent of a human; I was just a little unsure whether Emmett could. I quickly spun around, hoping that Emmett would follow, but my relief when he did was short-lived. He froze and his head snapped north-west, to where the scent was coming from. I stared, mortified as his muscles coiled, ready to hunt. There was nothing that I could do. If I dared to interrupt his hunt, he could automatically turn on me and rip my head off just as easily as he did to the bear a couple of weeks back. When a newborn vampire catches the scent of human blood, they are ruled by it and will dispose of anything that gets in the way of them and their prize. We were so much more like animals than humans.

"Emmett." I barely whispered but it would have been loud enough for a vampire to hear me. He didn't even notice that I had said a word. I heard a low snarl slip from between his razor sharp teeth and suddenly he sped off at a run. I followed too but running at human pace, if he thought I was after his pray he'd turn on me. The smell was getting closer and I felt useless and helpless. The blackness of Emmett's eyes showed how hungry he was and maybe if he wasn't so starving, he might be a little more reasonable. But judging by the colour of his eyes, there was no hope.

We drew close to a small clearing where a human man was wandering around aimlessly. He was lost. I felt so sorry for the stranger, what was he doing in this part of the woods anyway? Then I felt the terrible guilt. If I had bothered to check the wood as I was supposed to before Emmet and I left the house, we wouldn't be in this mess and he wouldn't be condemned to die a horrible, unnatural death.

The man looked middle aged, with shaggy blonde hair and he wore a large, green checked coat with a fir collar. Quite well off judging by the way he was dressed. Emmett crouched low behind a large oak tree, his body completely out of site from the man. I stayed as far back as I could and covered my eyes with one of my hands, just as Emmett pounced. I felt the piercing screams of the pained man. They didn't last for very long. I heard the birds rise from the trees and flee as fast as they could. I heard the slurping of the blood and immediately covered my nose with my free hand.

I parted my fingers slightly and stared between them. Emmett was looking at me with a pained face. "I'm so sorry." He mouthed. His newly crimson eyes stared into my own ones and I shuddered at the colour. He noticed this and turned away, ashamed.

I made my way towards him and wrapped my arms tight around his shoulder. "We've all made mistakes." I soothed. I was surprised to see him shake his head.

"No," He said, "You haven't." Well, he had a point. As close as I had been, I had never tasted human blood before in my life or _existence._ "I mean, what am I going to tell Carlisle? He was so proud of me." he whispered.

"I think he'll see for himself," I said, gesturing towards Emmett's eyes, "That should make it easier." Emmett nodded solemnly and rose to his feet, helping me up with him.

It was short journey home. We ran all the way as Emmett was eager to get it over and done with and we didn't so much as utter a word to each other on the way. We walked through the door to find Esme stood in the door frame of the kitchen, awaiting our return. When she saw Emmett she gasped, the bowl in her hands shattered and one million tiny shards of glass were scattered across the wooden floor. Hearing his wife's distress, Carlisle flew down the stairs and froze on the middle step staring. Soon Edward joined us, and the whole family was watching, wide-eyed in shock.

"What on earth happened son?" Carlisle asked, approaching us cautiously. He placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder but faced me, expecting me to speak. "It was my fault," I began. I saw Emmett's shoulders stiffen and I put my hand up to silence him, before he opened his mouth to speak. "I failed to check if there were any humans around and once he caught the scent, I was unable to stop him." There it was; that terrible guilt again. "Oh Rosalie." Esme murmured. She was so disappointed with me, it was almost unbearable.

After a small talk with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme proceeded up stairs and went into their own room to talk about it alone. I dreaded to think of what would happen next, but I was prepared for whatever was coming our way, and I would stand by Emmett no matter what. I settled on the seat with Emmett and took his hand in mine since Edward was the only one here other than us. "So when are you going to tell them about you two?" Edward asked casually, but I could sense the tenseness in his voice. I shuddered; I didn't even want to consider that right now. I simply shook my head and buried it in Emmett's shoulder. "They won't be upset? Far from it." He pressed. There was something in Edwards's voice that I didn't recognise, jealousy? No. Well...Maybe Edward is feeling a little left out. I grinned at this thought. But surely Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed.

Oh well, disappointed or not, we were not ready to tell them yet. I heard Esme and Carlisle end their conversation and I quickly kissed Emmett on the cheek before slipping my hand out of his, and sitting up straight next to him.

"Right," Carlisle began, "You're mother and I have come to the conclusion after a long conversation that Emmett should remain in the house for the rest of his time as a newborn." I felt my heart sink at Carlisle's words and my eyes widened. That was for half a year! How could I go for half a year without being able to be alone with the man loved? Impossible.


	6. 6 Secrets Part I

Rosalie

6. Secrets Part 1

I was tearing my hair out. Not literally of coarse but I was certain that I would die out of frustration sooner or later. I stared aimlessly out of the window. The day was boring and dull and the endless rain was making _me_ feel boring and dull. I curled my hands into fists and banged them against the glass using only a small fraction of my strength so I wouldn't smash it. As I had anticipated, this didn't help. It only made me more frustrated that I couldn't bang on the glass with all my strength and make it smash without leaving a scratch on my hand. _Arrrrrr! _I lay my head on my pillow and screamed into it, again having to be as quiet as a mouse because I was living with a family with extremely sensitive hearing… a family of vampires. Secretly I was quite proud of myself, Emmett had already smashed several things out of frustration were as I had only come close.

I hated not being able to be with Emmett! I couldn't stand it! Our walks in the wood together had given us time to be ourselves; to be a proper couple. And as a result of taking them away, it was times like these when I really despised Carlisle. Why couldn't he see that this was driving us crazy? Emmett hated it as much as I did. Edward had even gone so far as to say that Emmett was finding it harder than me because of trying to handle being a newborn as well, but that was impossible. There were certain times when this drove me insane enough to think that it would be easier to tell Carlisle and Esme; so me and Emmett could be together again, but eventually I always saw how utterly stupid that would be.

There was a loud knock on the door and this still managed to make me jump even though I had heard the footsteps moments before. "Come in Edward." I muttered. This was just what I needed, an annoying brother to come in and tell me to stop mentally cursing so loud. "Rosalie please calm down." Edward sat on the edge of my bed and casually placed his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer into a hug. _Awww, okay sometimes he is a lovely brother…sometimes._ "Look, your not exactly helping yourselves. You honestly don't need to worry about Carlisle and Esme. It will come as a shock to them but they won't mind. They know something is wrong but they really have no idea, I've got to hand it to you, you're good at hiding things." He half smiled at me but I wasn't exactly convinced. "I was brought up to think that to be joined to someone so much lower in society than me is un-heard of, please understand that Edward. I am afraid that Carlisle and Esme will think less of me if they know about Emmett and I because he was so much poorer than me." I could tell that Edward was trying his hardest not to laugh at this and this made me scowl. "Edward," I pleaded "Understand!" He nodded still sniggering and looked at me full in the face.

"Esme and Carlisle don't care, believe me Rose. They don't care and neither do I. It's your decision, it has nothing to do with them and they know that." I still couldn't accept this. "I'll sleep on it." I lied. Edward shook his head solemnly and headed for the door of my glamorous room before stopping and turning back towards me. "Esme and Carlisle are going away for a bit," My heart jumped. "They will depart two weeks on Sunday and will be back in the following three days." He smirked. "You can thank me later."

I stared after him as he closed the door and couldn't help but let out a little streak of joy before there was another knock. Emmett. We were aloud to see each other of course and act as if we were brother and sister, just like Edward and I, but it wasn't enough. I danced over to the door, still so full of overwhelming joy. "Hey Rose." Emmett said grinning at me. I glanced twice over his shoulder before kissing me softly. "Thank god for that." He muttered and I couldn't help but giggle. I beckoned him in and he sat on the edge of my bed, watching me. "So Edwards told you?" I asked. He nodded slowly, still grinning.

"Of course, he kept grinning at me every time he walked passed so I knew something was up and eventually got him to tell me."

"Well, at least we get to be together." I said sitting beside him. He put his arm around my shoulder, gently moving me closer to him. To my surprise, when I looked up into his beautiful face he suddenly looked solemn. I sat up and stared.

"What's happened?" I asked, shocked by the sudden change in his mood.

"Don't you think we should just tell them Rose? After all, maybe Edward is right." I gritted my teeth. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, quit raining on my parade." I said jokingly, but his expression didn't change.

He nodded without looking at me before leaving my room without a word. I saw the disappointment written all over my face in my reflection in the mirror on my table. I felt my eyes close as I leant back on my bed and flopped my hair over my face. _Seems like everyone is ready to tell apart from me._


	7. 7 Secrets Part II

Emmett

7. Secrets part two

I wished so badly that Rosalie would agree to tell Carlisle and Esme. It would make everything that much easier, for both of us. We would no longer have to pretend. I agreed whole-heartedly with Edward that our 'parents' were good people and would not care for what position their children where placed on the social scale as a human, whether they were made of money or were brought up in rags. And there was one thing that I wished Rosalie would put behind her and that was her past life as a human. I could see it in her eyes every time I looked at her, she was haunted by it, and in turn it haunted me as well.

I was leaning against the crisp white wall of Edward's room. The first sun in almost two months was flooding in through the wide windows and creating diamonds on our skin. I banged my head against the wall in frustration. Ever since Edward had told me of Carlisle and Esme's arrangements the days had flown by faster than I had thought was possible and now it seemed to take far too long for them to actually depart than was necessary. "I don't understand her sometimes." I complained, returning to the conversation between me and Edward that I had ended before with my impatience. "Rosalie can be stubborn," Edward admitted, "once she has her heart set on something, it is difficult for her to let go. It seems she wants to hang on to the secrecy as long as she feels its essential and it's hard to predict how long that will be for." I frowned and shook my head.

"I think I nearly cracked her last time we spoke." I said, referring to the time when I had left her room after telling her that I thought Edward was right. She had seemed awfully torn.

Finally, I heard the door shut. Esme and Carlisle were gone. Edward and I had agreed that my basic plan for my time with Rosalie was to convince her to spill our secret. "This is not helping you, especially with your mood swings." Edward had said. He was right as well but I knew how much this meant to Rose and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, especially when we could only be together like this once in every blue moon.

I tapped lightly on her door. She swung it open gently and I smiled and took her in my arms. "I've missed you so much." I whispered in my ear. I kissed her, walked in and sat on the bed. She curled up next to me laying her head on my shoulder. I began playing with her golden hair again. "I missed you too." She said, grinning up at me. I nodded inhaling her gorgeous scent and allowing it to engulf me. "I know what you want to talk about though," She said, raising her head and her full golden eyes suddenly took my breath away. "And I'm ready for whatever you're going to throw at me." She sighed heavily and looked down at her hands. I had sudden doubts about weather I could go through with upsetting her but I knew I knew I must. "Edward said you were stubborn, prepared to fight for what you believe in. I like girls like that." She scowled, curling her fists tightly into balls. "He said that?" She asked scornfully. "And what else has he said about me?" I shook my head franticly and stroked the side of her pale face. "Nothing but the good." This was half true I supposed. She nodded not entirely convinced.

"Well come on." She said after a moment's silence. She was smiling happily at me but I could see right through it, she was just as nervous as I was. I ran my hand through her hair and stared deep into her eyes. "Edward is right, I know it," I whispered. "They aren't like your human parents Rose, money doesn't concern them. Its having a loving family that matters and they would be happy for us." I watched as she ran this through in her head. She still had doubts. I closed my eyes and leaned against the iron head board. She slid my hand off her shoulder and crawled to the other end of the bed were she sat cross-legged staring at me.

"Oh come on, your killing me." I said after a while. She shook her head and placed it in her hands. "But I'm happy like this and I don't want to ruin such happiness." She said finally. I could see her point because I knew her story now, her human life hadn't exactly been ideal, despite her wealth. "Oh come on Rose, please!" I begged. She shook her head again and I could see that this conversation was going nowhere. I had to face the facts, she wasn't ready and I couldn't force her. I just hoped that she would think about it.


	8. 8 Secrets Part III

Rosalie

8. Secrets part three

Emmett and I had the next few days alone together with no interruptions from Edward. These days were the best of my life. But I still think they could have been better if I didn't have the constant war that was being fought in my head. Both Emmett and Edward had given me a lot to think about. Our parents would be back soon though and I had made my decision. It was extremely risky but Emmett had convinced me and I knew he was right.

"Emmett?" I said, "I think I'll tell Esme tonight." He tilted his head to the side before asking "Tell Esme what?" I rolled my eyes and when he finally clicked, I watched a wide grin appear across his face. The grin that was so utterly amazing, it completely dazzled me. I had fallen in love with the gorgeous dimples that appeared every time he smiled, the dimples that reminded me so much of Little Henry. "But I'm not going to tell Carlisle just yet." He didn't need to ask why, he knew what my father was like when I was human and he knew that sadly because of it; I was considerably closer to Esme than I was to Carlisle. Emmett nodded still grinning, kissed me passionately making my head spin and then left my room just as Carlisle and Esme knocked on the front door.

I listened tensely as Edward opened the door and greeted them. I heard Emmett's footsteps as he descended the winding staircase to join them. "And how was your weekend Emmett?" Carlisle asked. I gripped my hand tightly around one the bars of my head board and listened even closer. Emmett hesitated, "It was... fun." He said. I knew he would be smirking but I doubted that they would notice. The rest of their conversation was meaningless, so I soon lost interest and stopped listening.

The darkness made me even more nervous about what was coming. The darkness always made me nervous. Edward was upstairs in Carlisle's study as Emmett had told him about my decision so he was doing his very best to distract Carlisle. Emmett was in the kitchen with Esme, getting her ready for my conversation I supposed, I hoped he didn't give anything away, this still felt completely wrong. I smoothed my hair and my dress down before I left my room. "Esme," I asked as I arrived in the doorway of the kitchen. "Can I have a private word with you?"

"Sure Honey." She said. She had her back turned to me as she had been attempting to cook human food before she left for her vacation and was now running the dishes that she left under the warm water. A little vertical crease appeared between my eyebrows and I put my hand on my snow white nose. The smell was horrifying! "Emmett, do you mind?" She asked pleasantly. He nodded, took me in his arms and lightly kissed my cheek just as Esme turned around. When he left, I felt a ball of anger appear in my stomach and I prayed that Esme hadn't noticed. Luckily, even if she did notice, she didn't say a word.

"What is it Rose?" she asked. I wasn't exactly sure about how I was going to go about this. Suddenly, the conversation that I had made in my head half an hour before seemed completely useless.

"I need to...um..." I closed my eyes and fixed my hands on the edge of the small oak table. I was shocked to see a sweet, reassuring smile spread across her face. That smile was so comforting to me that I soon found myself admitting everything to her in a rush of words. "I love him," I said, finally slowing down my words so that she was able to properly understand them. "And I always have ever since..." That was when the embarrassment returned and I knew that if I was still human me cheeks would have gone as red as a tomato. "I'll save you anymore embarrassment sweetie. I already know all of this." I froze, horror written all over my face.

"What?" I barley managed. Esme came to stand next to me a put her hands around my shoulders. "I have known for a long time. I was just waiting for you to tell me." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was struck dumb. "How?" Again I could only just get the words out. Esme chuckled "Oh Rosalie it was so obvious, how you couldn't leave his side when he became one of us, the way you looked at him, and in return the way he looked at you. Rose, we all knew." Come to think of it, that all made sense. It _was_ so obvious. Then something else hit me. If everyone already knew, then was there really any point in going through all the torture of keeping it a secret? _Oh God._


	9. 9 Yet Another Big Decision

Rosalie

9. Yet another Big Decision

Emmett had been frustrated for no more than a minute. Typical. His natural joy made the darkest of things only linger in his mind for the shortest of times. This was when Emmett and I were totally different and in contrast, Edward and I were exactly the same. And torturing ourselves consistently with things of the past was the _only_ thing that Edward and I had in common. _Trust me. _"Oh well," Emmett sighed, "Let it go Rose, it doesn't matter." I nodded defeated. Like I said...Typical. Don't get me wrong though, when Emmett had found out that we had been through such torture for nothing it had really annoyed him, he just didn't let it eat away at him like I did. And to add to my own annoyance, it turned about that Emmett found out this dreadful news before me... he had had his own words with Carlisle.

_Emmett_

_Yesterday 23:43: Rosalie is down stairs talking to Esme and Edward has gone hunting, it's my turn to distract Carlisle..._

I looked around the dark green room. The rays of sun from the wide window cast light upon the paintings hung everywhere, showing pictures of Carlisle stood with other people of our kind. I watched him smile at me; he was wearing a long, blood red robe that was obviously foreign.

"Hello son, I know what's going on so you won't have to try and distract me by asking me about family history and then insulting my intelligence by pretending to listen." I hung my head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Carlisle." I apologised. He could read me like an open book. "Well um," I thought for a moment, I had no idea of what I was going to do now. "Rosalie is just telling Esme about it now and she wanted me to distract you because she's not ready to tell you yet." I finally admitted. Carlisle nodded solemnly. I knew that he was hurt by this; after all I would be too.

"You know that I don't disapprove, far from it, I just wished that one of you had told me. Rosalie has been on her own for a while and really needed someone. Thank you for being that someone that Edward unfortunately couldn't."

"What?" I asked. Surely I had misheard. Rose and...Ed-Edward? No way! Carlisle read my expression and shook his head. "No Emmett! I admit, when I rescued Rosalie, Esme and I had agreed that she should be Edward's romantic companion but we were wrong. Neither of them was interested. True, they love each other, but purely as siblings and nothing else." It took me a while to process this but the jealousy that flooded through me was quickly replaced with slight happiness. It was clear that Rose and Edward would never be a couple without ripping off each other's heads. Edward would drive Rose insane! This made me grin and I nodded at Carlisle before turning to go to my own room. "Oh Carlisle," I said turning back towards him "We can't go down the stairs, I'm meant to be distracting you." He nodded as he sat at his desk and I left the office.

_Rosalie_

_Present day, 16:21. Emmett and I are in his room in the bed._

"Rose, Emmett, would you mind coming down for a chat?" Esme shouted up to us. I frowned and hopped out from underneath the covers. I slipped on one of Emmett's snow white jumpers that were long enough to be a dress on me, the sleeves where four inches too long. Emmett grinned. "Very cute." He commented. I smiled back and we walked down stairs hand in hand.

"Alright," Carlisle announced, gesturing to the four chairs near his own. Two were already occupied by Edward and Esme so Emmett and I were seated in the only available ones which were directly opposite Carlisle. "As you all know, most of us have been living here for some time, far too long to be honest." This was true, I was only nineteen and I was pretending to be twenty five. "I think it's time to move." He took his hand in Esme's and smiled at her. "I have somewhere in mind..." Esme took over. "Carlisle, Edward and I know a lovely family of vampires in Denali that are very much like our own. The Denali Coven and ours are the only ones who refuse to drink the blood of a human." Her eyes sparkled and I could tell that she was proud to be able to say that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stiffen as if he was anxious about something but I didn't care enough to ask why. "And of course you and Emmett can share a room in the new house so we'll have a spare to use for something else". She said, turning to look at me. "What do you think?"

"Yeah sure!" Emmett said enthusiastically, he was up for anything. I on the other hand; thought this over for a moment. The prospect of moving sounded very appealing and meeting another family like our own certainly sounded good. It would be normal to be able to interact with someone without being scared to take a breath. Sharing a room sounded a lot less lonely too, but what was this family like? Edward answered my unspoken question "It is a family of women, Tanya, Kate and Irina. Three sisters to be exact." That didn't sound too bad and I doubted that I would be envious of these girls, I was the most beautiful creature on the planet and that was fact. "I believe that this idea appeals to me greatly" I said, smiling.


	10. 10 Denali

Rosalie

10. Denali

I could see why the Denali coven had chosen to live here. We were making our way up a large mountain which was permanently covered in ice and snow. I was sure that no human would attempted to even climb as far as we had and we where only halfway up. I was wearing another one of Em's ridiculously long jumpers, not particularly because I was cold, just because I liked the feel of them on my skin (Em was my new nickname for Emmett, the whole family had started calling him it apart from Edward and Carlisle only did sometimes)k. I looked around me but I could only just make out the shapes of my partner and family running beside me. "You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I could be better," I replied "This journey is taking way too long." He nodded, smiling. To be honest, I wasn't really bothered about the length of the journey; in truth it didn't even bother me in the slightest. It was that fact that I would be meeting a family of three very beautiful, vampire women, okay, I was jealous.

Edward had told me more about Tanya, Kate and Irina since our family chat and things didn't sound good. "They are extremely beautiful." He had said and I could sense the slight mocking tone in his voice. I had simply shook my head and pretended to ignore him but I couldn't help but listen. "Especially Tanya, you better watch out Rose. She seems to appeal to _every _male." I had shuddered at that part, I had been so confident that I was the most beautiful creature to exist but now my confidence in that fact was shaking ever so slightly. I wished that I could go to Emmett for reassurance but something was holding me back, it seemed like this was one more burden that I had to endure on my own.

When we finally reached the top of the vast mountain, I found a large, surprisingly modern looking house facing us with another identical one a couple of miles behind it. "We're living this close to them Carlisle?" Edward asked. Carlisle smiled and nodded and I watched as Edward tried to keep his face smooth and impassive but I could tell that he was less than happy with this turn of events. Carlisle stepped towards the grand white door of the first house which opened before he could place his near enough to knock. Three women stood in the threshold, three breathtakingly beautiful women. The one on the far right had dark skin and short, pin straight black hair. Her eyes where a dark black; she hadn't eaten in a while. The one on the left was also very pretty; she was also dark skinned as all three where, with long, pitch black hair. However, none where as beautiful as the girl in the middle. She was the tallest, towering above the other two, with glorious blonde hair which cascaded down her back like a glittering waterfall. Her golden eyes examined each of our faces before she opened her arms in welcome. "Carlisle, Esme, dear friends, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you to our home once more." Carlisle smiled politely before taking her hand in his own and kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you Tanya, I can assure you, we are very grateful that we shall be spending time with you and your sisters.

So this was Tanya? The jealousy that I felt clouded my vision and I felt the sudden urge to check on Emmett and make sure that he wasn't staring. To my delight he was looking down at me and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his warm breath in my ear as he spoke "There's honestly no competition Rose, your still my number one girl."

"Thanks Em." I grinned and watched as Edward nodded curtly at Tanya and the quick look of disappointment that crossed her face before she turned to greet Esme.

For a short period of time, I was intrigued to find out the reason behind such mannerisms but i was soon distracted by the woman on the right of Tanya. She was the only one who hadn't uttered a single word to anyone throughout the whole of our meeting. Now her dark black eyes never seemed to stray from my face and her own face seemed somewhat tormented or strained. She glared at me in such a way that i felt as if she was plotting to hurt me, she made me feel so uncomfortable. Emmett noticed this too. ereH

"I know that you are supposed to be careful around strangers and all, but this is ridiculous!" Emmett whispered sarcastically. In attempt to take my mind of her I let loud laughter flood out of me and soon i really was laughing uncontrollably, Emmett was too. Everyone fell silent and turned to face us. "Rose? Emmett?" Esme asked. We eventually calmed down and put on the best serious faces that we could produce but as soon as they turned away Emmett took my hand and winked at me. I sniggered.


	11. 11 White Roses

Rosalie

11. White Roses

Tanya turned to me then, she looked me in the eye before moving on to Em and smiling. Her obvious, outstanding beauty made me feel sick and I wished that she wouldn't look at him like that. I had never had much competition before now and I had never really had too much reason to be envious of anyone other than Vera. I was filled with so much irrational hate for the creature before me. True, she still was not as beautiful as me but it was very close and this frightened me. At that moment Emmett dropped my hand just when I needed it most and walked towards Tanya, taking her own outstretched hand. He kissed her on the cheek just as Carlisle had and I felt my teeth grinding together.

"Rosalie," Edward pulled at my arm, "Don't be so…"

"So what?" I snapped, not daring to turn my eyes away from Tanya and Emmett.

"So you!" Edward said simply. He took me away from the horrific scene. "Don't be so jealous and stupid Rose! You have almost everything. You have an amazing family who would do anything for you and a loving companion that will be yours forever. People would kill just to have a taste of your life." How could he possibly think that? After all I'd been through; after what we all had been through? I voiced this too him. "Yes we're damned to the very pits of hell for all eternity, condemned not to be able to conceive children of our own, and forced to walk in the shadows, but just to have people around who care. Some people are even without that." Now he was making me feel bad about it? Why? How was that fair? I let out a low snarl and Edward frowned. "Honestly Rosalie!" He pulled me close to him and put his arms around me. What? Why was he hugging me? Why was he confusing me so? Then, to add to this, I heard a soft sob escape my lips and my heartbreaking tearless cry began. I don't even know why I was crying anyway. I was so angry; I had never known someone to cry when they were angry.

I felt more strong arms around me. Emmett. "What happened?" He whispered to Edward. I suddenly felt very worried. What if Edward told Emmett the real reason behind all of this, that it was only pure jealousy, what would he think of me then? I squeezed my eyes closed as if this would erase everything around me and take me back to somewhere safe and warm, defiantly away from Tanya and the Denali's. Then I felt Edwards neck move, he was shaking his head, he hadn't told Emmett a thing. _Oh thank you!_ "Emmett?" I heard him turn around as Carlisle shouted his name "Is everything alright?" Emmett turned back to Edward and I, he still had his hands wrapped around my waist, and he ignored Carlisle. "The family isn't to suspicious Rose," Edward muttered into my ear, "Just smile, act normal and _play nice_." I nodded into his shoulder and he transferred me over to Emmett and walked away.

Emmett held me tightly against his chest and cradled me slightly. He kissed my neck and cupped he hands around my chin, bringing my face close to his. "What's the matter baby?" Oh _wow_. He called me _baby_. I didn't know why that was so special but it just was. To my delight I couldn't help but grin.

"Baby?" I asked. He nodded still staring deep into my eyes.

"Come on." We joined the rest of our family and when asked about my strange departure I just shook my head dismissively and nothing more was said on the subject. _Thank goodness._

"So Tanya, these are our new-comers." Carlisle said as we finally proceeded into their home. What a magnificent home it was too. In the corners of the living room stood massive white pillars. They emphasized the fact that the roof was ridiculously high, a jewelled chandelier hung from it, sparkling in the dim light and casting rainbows on the opposite walls. One side was decorated with book cases that were overflowing with books. Another was scattered with numerous paintings, much like the ones that Carlisle had in his office. It took my breath away. And if that wasn't enough, there was a large arch which separated the living room from the gorgeous dining room that was furnished with a long oak table, matching chairs and cabinets filled with silver and glass.

"Yes, I believe I have met Emmett already," Emmett took my hand just as I flinched and I relaxed immediately. And you are Rosalie? I've heard a lot about you." I nodded and tried to keep my breathing steady and calm so as to stop myself from lunging at her. She frowned and tilted her head sideways, looking at Emmett's hand in mine. "They are soon to be married." Carlisle said, obviously Tanya didn't realise that Emmett and I were a couple, that sound put her in her place. _Hang on... soon to be married? Oh! _I glanced up at Emmett who looked as surprised as I felt. "Carlisle?" I asked, "I don't believe we have discussed this yet." Esme was the next to speak; she smiled at me and said "Well, we presumed that sooner or later you would agree to be joined in holy matrimony." Well of course I had considered such a thing and I was almost sure that Emmett must have at some point in his life at least...


	12. 12 Half Of A Happily Ever After

Rosalie & Emmett Fanfic – Blood and an angel

Rosalie

12. Half of a happily ever after

I soon got over my aversion to Tanya and the rest of her family and after much discussion I decided that it would indeed be best to have my wedding in their own grand living room. The room was decorated with roses and violets and was so spectacular that I was completely breathless as I walked down the aisle. I took in the room and my surrounding family's faces but I was saving the best until last...Emmett. He stood grinning at me; he's beautiful golden eyes wide with wonder.

They say happily ever after does come, to everyone. How big or small, it's never really certain but it will come, eventually. I had never believed such stories. Not until that day. Walking down the aisle; with that man, that life ahead of me. I guess that wise father of mine was right. Happily ever after does come to anyone and everyone. Though I believe I have only received half of mine, I guess eventually I may receive the other half, weather I have a baby in my arms or not. It will come.

Fin

2


End file.
